Feelings Untold
by Sara Felton
Summary: Kai has secret feelings for Rei and in recent days they have become increasingly harder to hold back, and Rei has a secret that no one knows but desturbes him late at nigh! Rating for later chapters. COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

Well this is my first fan fic, so be harsh tell me where I need improvement. Umm, I'm going to end with a cliffhanger and if I get enough response to it I'm going to write more chapters!! Sound good Sounds good to me!!  
  
Feelings untold  
  
Rei lay on his back in bed thinking. It had been a long day, the blade breakers and him had traveled all day from one hotel to another. He was starting to get sick of it. He wanted to settle down for once! Rei got out of bed, got dressed and headed out of his room. He walked around the hotel for a while and then headed up. He spent a lot of time on the roofs of the hotels, he could think here. He walked to the edge of the roof and looked down. It felt so exhilarating to be so high up. He took a deep breath and turned around and sat down. He leant against the wall and brought his knees up to his chest burying his head in his knees as a single tear leaked down his cheek.  
  
Rei didn't know how long he had been sitting there but it began to rain so he decided it was time to go back in. Slowly standing up he begin his long journey back to his room.  
  
When he got back Kai was still fast asleep in his bed. Rei was stuck sharing a room with mister grumpy poo. Yuck! But he'd just deal with it, no big deal. Groggily Rei undressed and climbed into bed to see if he could get any sleep. And sure enough as soon as his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.  
********  
Kai opened one eye from his sleeping position and looked at Rei. See that he was asleep Kai opened both eyes and looked at him. The handsome angel that sleep across from him was always leaving in the middle of the night, he thought to himself, I'm going to have to talk to him about these little midnight escapades. But for now all Kai wanted to do was take in the sleeping figure of Rei. Peacefully Kai shut his eyes listening to the rhythmic breathing of Rei as he slept, allowing himself to also sleep.  
  
******  
  
Rei awoke to the sun shining brightly in his face. With a stretch of his arms and a long big yawn he woke up and began to get dressed for the day  
********  
Kai had been watching Rei sleep for some time when he saw Rei begin to slowly wake up, stretching his arms and yawning before he got out and began to dress. Kai gave a long yawn as well and got out of bed.  
  
"Good morning," Kai mumbled as he got out of bed and began to get dressed.  
  
"Oh hey," Rei said turning to Kai.  
  
Rei had very little clothing on (socks and boxers) and Kai was finding it hard to breathe, he turned away from Rei. "So y-you have a-anything planned for today," Kai stammered.  
  
"No not really," Kai heard Rei say.  
  
"That's cool," Kai said fully dressed and turning back to Rei who was still only half dressed.  
  
"Yeah, so are we training today or what?" Rei said pulling a T-shirt over his head tightening his chest muscles in the process.  
  
Kai almost fell over at this site, he had to get out of there before he jumped Rei, "No, nope, no training to day, take a free day," Said a breathless Kai, "See you he said walking out.  
  
Closing the door behind himself he walked down to the hotel lobby and went into the dinning room. Sitting down with a plop he thought to him self, That was close, too close. Groaning Kai picked up the menu on the table and began to shuffle through it not really looking at the words. Rei was such a distraction for him, its not like Rei did it on purpose but still it effected him none the less. Rei and his long hair and toned skin and body with so many rippling muscles. Kai put his head in his hands shaking his head, What am I going to do.  
  
*******  
  
Rei walked into the room neighboring his and Kai's, still wondering to himself what was up with Kai he was acting quite weird. Whatever, he thought, I'll have time to think about that later. As he opened the door to the conjoining room he was bombarded by 3 very cheerful good mornings.  
  
"GOOD MORNING," The three boys sitting around the table chimed in together.  
  
"Woah," Rei said taking a step back, "You guys are a little chipper this morning."  
  
"Yup," Max said, "You'd better sit down and eat something before Tyson does," Max mentioned pointing to Tyson who was trying to smile with a face full of food.  
  
"No thanks I'm going to go out and get something," Rei announced.  
  
"Okay," Max replied, just as Rei was about to leave he called after him, "Do you know if Mr. Sour puss is having us practice today or not?"  
  
"No, no practice," Rei said opening the door out of the hotel room, "See you guys later."  
  
"See You!!" He heard two voices call.  
  
"ee a!" Came a muffled voice.  
  
Rei shook his head and laughed to himself as he walked down to the lobby  
  
*******  
  
Kai looked up and was looking around the lobby to distract him when the raven-haired boy he had just been thinking about crossed his vision. Where's he off to this early, Kai thought to himself, Maybe I should follow him. And with that Kai stood up and started to follow him. 


	2. tears

Kai stepped out the door and looked around for a glimpse of that luscious raven hair he loved so much. As he looked to his left he saw it deep in the crowd and ran after it feel his heart flutter as he saw the beautiful featured face turn and look at him.  
  
"Hey," Rei said as Kai came running.  
  
The angels sung to Kai and he felt happy, and let slip a smile, "Hey," He said a little to cheerfully and corrected himself in a gruff voice as he caught up to him, "Hi."  
  
Did Kai, Mr. Sour puss just smile? No he was seeing things, "What you doing out in the sun?" Rei questioned jokingly.  
  
Kai glared at Rei. That really hurt, Kai thought.  
  
"Sorry," Rei laughed, "It's called a joke, I'm not sure that words in your vocabulary, its when someone says-"  
  
Kai cut Rei off, "I know what a joke is."  
  
"Could have fooled me," Rei mumbled to himself.  
  
"I heard that," Kai grunted, "Anyway where you off to?"  
  
Rei blushed, and mumbled, "Nowhere."  
  
Kai took a look at the slight pink that had just crept up into Rei's cheeks and thought it was very flattering on him. Then he realized Rei was hiding something from him and he wasn't going to go near it or present it or whatever you had to do with it while he was near. "Hey I'm going over here so I'll see you later," Kai said turning into a shop they where passing. When he got in he watched Rei until he was almost out of site then walked out of the shop staying far enough behind Rei that he could still see him and was undetectable.  
  
*********  
  
That was a close one Rei thought to him self. This was one thing he couldn't stand anyone knowing especially Kai. This was the first time in a long time that he had been back to these small city streets and they didn't bring back any good memories least of all his last memory of this place.  
  
Rei finally got to where he wanted to go, the graveyard.  
  
******  
  
Kai had been following Rei for about a half-hour when he saw him stop, Kai stopped as well and waited to find out what Rei was doing. Watching Rei closely Kai took in every detail (not that he hadn't a million times before). Then an odd thing happened Kai saw Rei close his eyes and take a deep breath in, then slowly began to walk into what Kai thought to be a park. Kai began to follow him again and as soon as he got to the gate that Rei had been looking at he realized what Rei was so worried about. The big brass sign stuck out as the bold words read "CEMETARY".  
  
********  
  
Rei sat down in front of a tomb stone. He hadn't been here in a long time but it brought back many awful memories. He held back the tears as he reached out a hand and let his finger trace the inscription on the stone.  
  
Mariah Kon  
Beloved wife, lover and  
most of all friend  
1981-2001  
  
She was only 20 when the fatal accident happened, they had only been married 6 months. When he came, the bloody bastard. He'd kicked him out of The White Tigers and taken over his position as leader and as Mariah's boy friend when he was only fourteen. But Mariah couldn't stand him and ran away when she turned 16 and found Rei and they lived together after that and she traveled with him while he bladed. They spent all their time together just being with each other made them the happiest people on the planet and all Rei could think about was spending the rest of his life with her. So he made sure of it and on her 19th birthday he asked her to marry him and she said yes and made Rei the happiest man on earth. It had been a long engagement but the wedding did happen, they had invited all of Rei and Mariah's old teammates from the white tigers except Him to be there. It was the happiest day of both their lives. Everything went great except when Rei smeared cake all over Mariah's face because he was shaking so much, the laughed about it all the time after that. But that bastard wouldn't have it, he came marching into their house sometime in the middle of the night, and killed her mercilessly. First he tied Rei to the bed, Rei didn't even realize it until he woke up to a blood curdling scream and the site of the bastard covered in blood a smile on his face a dagger in his lovers chest. And then he raped her dead body right beside him.  
  
Rei let out a soft whisper of "why" and began to ball and cry hitting his fist against the tomb stone. Throwing his head back he cried to the sky "Why her!!! Why," he whimpered, "why couldn't it have been me," he lay his forehead against the cool granite and shook his head. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no," he murmured to himself. He turned around and sat down his back leaning against the tomb stone knees drawn up to his chest, head buried in them. And cried he cried and he cried.  
  
*******  
  
Kai peered out from behind the tree as he watched this vulnerable Rei sit and cry over, what? Kai didn't know, but it must have been something important for him to burst out like had just done, nearly gave Kai a heart attack. Kai stood there, hidden behind a tree, thinking of something he could do, he was never good with situations like this. But he had to do something cause watching Rei like this was making his heartbreak. Kai came out from behind his tree and started walking towards Rei.  
  
******  
  
Rei heard foot steps coming towards him whipping his eyes he look up into the face of a very concerned looking Kai. Concerned? Kai has emotions, Rei thought. Shuffling so the writing on the stone was covered he turned to Kai.  
  
"Can I help you?" Rei asked his face void of all emotion.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kai asked him sitting down beside him.  
  
"Fine," Rei retorted.  
  
"Are you sure," Kai asked with concern masking his face, "Cause whatever it is I can help," Kai looked at him there, so sweet, trails of wet running down his face, Kai brought a hand up to Rei's face and whipped away a newly fallen tear and started to lean closer to Rei his lips parting as they got closer to Rei's and to Rei's surprise... 


	3. the Kiss

(I got 5 reviews on my last chapter WOHOO! I feel so special I'm giddy! Even though I've see stories with like 200 reviews, I feel so special! I love you all! It isn't very many people but still! I'm just so overjoyed I'll write more all because of you 5, feel special! (  
  
Feelings untold, Part 3  
Kai shook his head and lent back again, shit, he thought to himself. Rei is having too much of an effect on me, he thought standing up suddenly. Kai looked at his feet muttering to himself, "What's wrong with me," Rei had to strain his ears to hear anything but just barley caught it before Kai blurted, "I got to go see you," and ran off.  
  
That was weird, Rei thought to himself. At least Kai didn't know yet. Rei sat there for another half-hour just thinking and then stood up and headed off.  
  
********  
  
Holy crap what the fuck is wrong with me, Kai thought walking along head down. That was such a stupid move, I let myself almost kiss him. Kai gave his head another shake and started to run.  
  
He didn't know what to do so he ran and he ran he didn't know where he was going all he knew was he had to get his mind of Rei and running was to thing to do. He turned left, then right, another right, a left, turning wherever he didn't slowing down once, he couldn't. But no matter how far he ran he couldn't stop thinking about Rei. The only thing he could think of was those beautiful amber eyes misted over by tears, Rei's hair blowing in the wind, as he's soft downy skin traced the lettering on the tomb stone. Thinking about this made Kai wonder, whose tombstone was that? Maybe it was Rei's parents, Kai knew they had died when Rei was only young. That's probably it Kai thought. He ran for a little while longer till he came to a bench and then took a seat. He put his elbows on his knees and rested his head in his hands. He still couldn't get Rei out of his head, What's wrong with me? A tear slide down he cheek and he discreetly wiped it away. He looked down, man now I need a cold shower. And with that he stood up and headed back to the hotel.  
  
*********  
  
Rei got back to the hotel but had absolutely nothing to do, he didn't feel like thinking because that would get him thinking about whatever it was that was wrong with Kai and then he would start thinking about Mariah and he really didn't need that. Walking through the lobby of the hotel Rei thought, What to do? When a strong scent hit his nostrils. Chlorine = pool. Pool + bored Rei = occupied Rei. So With that decided he headed up to his room to grab his swimsuit.  
  
*********  
  
When Kai got back to the hotel he went up to the room and jumped in the shower, thankful that Rei wasn't there. Kai stood under the shower for a long time just thinking, the cool water cascading down his silken skin and rolling off him. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed it thinking about Rei. Kai knew what was wrong and why he couldn't get Rei off his mind but he didn't want to admit it cause he knew Rei would never be his. I mean come on, He thought, he's married snap out of it Kai. Kai lent against the shower walk and slowly slide down it sitting down and burying his face in his hands. Kai had been taught to show no emotion, no pain, no suffering, no loss and most of all no love. But he was only human and the lean figure that he could always look down on was just to much for him. Kai slowly turned off the shower and stepped out wrapping a towel around his waist. Looking in the mirror Kai saw a single drop of water or was it a tear slide down his cheek.  
  
*********  
  
When Rei walked into the hotel room he could hear the shower going on in the bathroom. Great, Rei thought, Kai's here I'd better be quick. Rei stepped out of his clothes, threw on his swim trunks, and grabbed a towel and headed out the door. At least I didn't have to confront him, Rei thought to himself walking into the pool area of the hotel. Finding a lounge chair he liked he put his towel on it and dived into the pool.  
  
"Mmmm," Rei said surfacing from the water, "so nice."  
  
"Hey there," came a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey Max," Rei said turning towards the voice.  
  
"What you doing down here?" Max asked swimming over to him.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing, you finally separated from Tyson?"  
  
"Ha, Ha funny," Max drawled, "Actually that's the reason I'm down here I wanted to get away from him."  
  
"Ya he can be a handful can't he," Rei laughed.  
  
"Defiantly, have you a race to the other end of the pool?" Max yelled starting to swim.  
  
"Cheater!" Rei yelled after him beginning to chase after him. "Still beat you!!" Rei cheered as he reached the other side of the pool.  
  
"I thought cats hated water though," Max said grumpily.  
  
Rei laughed wholeheartedly for the first time in a long while, "Your just a poor sport!"  
  
**********  
  
Rei and Max swam and played around in the pool for almost two hours and with pure exhaustion weighing down on there bodies they crawled out of the pool and lay on the deck huffing and puffing.  
  
"Woah," Rei finally said, "That was sure some workout."  
  
"Definitely," Max breathed.  
  
"I'm going to head up stairs and take a nap," Rei said slowly getting up.  
  
"See ya," Max hollered after him.  
  
*******  
  
After Kai's shower he laid down and took a nap when he woke up he'd be a sleep for about 2 hours. Sitting up and stretching his arms he slowly climbed out of bed and got dressed. Sitting back down on the bed he wondered what he was going to do for the rest of the day. It was around 5 so he decided to head down to the dinning room and grab a bit to eat, even though he knew he wasn't going to eat anything, he still had Rei on the brain.  
  
Slowly getting up off the bed he headed out the door and started the journey down to the dinning room. Climbing in the elevator he pressed the button for the bottom floor and as the metal doors clinked shut he began he decent. He had Rei on the brain and no matter what he did, he couldn't get him out. And as he stepped off the elevator, head low, he burst with emotion.  
  
******  
  
Rei was walking toward the elevator looking at the top of it at the dial thing that told you what floor the elevator was on. Seeing it had stopped at one he saw the doors slowly open and as he was about to step in he saw a face with in very close range and a warm tingly feeling through out his body that seemed to start at his lips. His mind was racing he didn't know what to do, he wanted to step back but there was something keeping his lips connected to this other persons. And as his body took over his eyes slowly fluttered shut and his body began to kiss the one standing in front of him.  
  
******  
  
Kai had no clue what was going on he could feel a tingling sensation course through his body as he felt someone's lips touch his and begin to kiss his lips. This person being shorter Kai's body taking over and bent down to give the mystery lips better access to his mouth. It was like an out of body experience he was standing watching himself begin to kiss back at this persons lips. He couldn't do anything but watch. An invisible force holding them together.  
  
*******  
  
Common sense hit both men at the same time and they backed away from each other. Shaking their heads they looked at the mystery person they had been kissing.  
  
"KAI!" came Rei's voice through the fog in Kai's brain.  
  
"Rei," Kai said touching his still tingling lips. 


	4. on the edge

Well I was hoping to get more reviews before I updated but at this point in time it seems hopeless so I'll update. This will be my longest chapter ever!! I had some complaints that my chapters where too short so I'll do my best to make this one long enough for your viewing pleasure. (Don't I sound smart!! *puffs up chest in pride*.) Just don't have any real destination point for this story that's why everything is so short.  
  
I wrote this chapter while listening to Leann Rimes, Right kinda wrong, and thought it perfect as a thing to add so the lyrics in this story are from this song  
  
"Oh Kai how did you know I have feelings for you?" Rei said dreamily jumping into Kai's arms and kissing him like there was no tomorrow.  
  
"Oh Rei I love you so much, ditch Mariah and marry me!" Kai cooed.  
  
"No need she's dead. Lets get married now." Rei commented  
  
"Oh definitely Rei," Kai said carrying Rei out of the hotel.  
  
If only it where that easy. Now on to the real story! Hehe got you all MWH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA. *Pets cat sitting on her lap* Pretty pussy we shall take over the world!! MWH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!! *COUGH* I did not say any of that out loud I repeat I did not say any of that out loud. *feeds pretty pussy a bird*  
  
Feelings untold 4!  
  
Kai slowly lowered his hand from his still tingling lips, "Rei," he said again in a dreamy voice.  
  
"Kai?" Rei asked a look of disgust on his face.  
  
The look on Rei's face bore a hole in Kai's heart he couldn't look at Rei any more. Lowering his head he turned and did what he always did when emotions where involved, he ran, and ran for all he was worth, right out of the hotel.  
  
Kai ran and ran trying to suppress his tears. He ran till he came to a small park with benches. Kai found the most secluded one and took a seat, and that was when the water works came. Tears flowed down his cheek, as he thought, and as he thought a song he had heard on the radio popped into his head.  
  
I know all about Yeah, about your reputation And now it's bound to be a heartbreak situation But I can't help it if I'm helpless everytime that I'm where you are  
  
That's definitely how Kai felt, Rei was a proper person, a straight person. "And it's breaking my heart not being with him, but I can't help it I feel so weak and useless when he's around." Kai said aloud to himself  
  
You walk in and my strength walks out the door Say my name and I can't fight it anymore Oh I know, I should go But I need your touch just too damn much  
  
"And even just hearing my name roll of his lips be it in a sexy way, an angry way, a surprised way, any way and I'm a puddle on the ground. I know I shouldn't feel this way, but I have to it's so electrifying. Just being around him and everything." Kai thought still unable to stop the tears.  
  
Loving you Yeah, isn't really something I should do Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you, yeah I should try to be strong But baby you're the right kinda wrong Yeah baby you're the right kinda wrong  
  
I love him and there is no denying it, I know I shouldn't, and I shouldn't want to be with him in the ways I do. But I can't be strong I try. And so true to the song he is the right kinda wrong. Kai thought mournfully to himself  
  
It might be a mistake A mistake I'm making But what you're giving I am happy to be taking 'Cause no one's ever made me feel the way I feel when I'm in your arms  
  
They say you're something I should do without They don't know what goes on when the lights go out There's no way to explain All the pleasure is worth all the pain  
  
Loving you Yeah, isn't really something I should do (yeah...) Shouldn't wanna spend my time with you I should try to be strong But baby you're the right kinda wrong Yeah baby you're the right kinda wrong  
  
I should try to run But I just can't seem to 'Cause everytime I run you're the one I've run to I can't do without What you do to me I don't care if I'm in too deep (yeah...)  
  
What irony it is that there is a song out there to describe my pain and my suffering over Rei. I thought it was impossible to explain in words. But then again there is something different with music that can bring out the best in people.  
  
*******  
  
Rei sat in his hotel room, still unable to sort out what happened with Kai. He'd felt all bubble and almost good inside when he found out it was Kai kissing him. But that didn't make sense, Rei thought, he didn't swing THAT way. But maybe he did?  
  
Rei lay back heavily on the bed and sighed, "This is to complicated." With those last words of a soul with nothing left in it he closed his eyes and left the world behind. Into a deep slumber Rei was swept.  
  
********  
  
Kai had been walking along not really taking notice of anything. His head was to filled with thoughts of Rei. Looking up into the sky a glint of light caught his eye he turned towards the bronze sign imbedded with the words CEMETERY. Rei had been here earlier, he thought, he'd been looking at a grave.  
  
Kai subconsciously walked into the cemetery, taking slow calculated steps his mind led him down the path he had take to follow Rei. He came upon the grave he had found Rei sitting and sat down where Rei had sat. Kai looked from the flowers on the grave and up the granite tombstone to the inscription written on it. Kai sat there, mouth slightly open a look of shock and puzzlement masking his face.  
  
"It couldn't be," He whispered to himself, "Mariah Kon Beloved wife, lover and most of all friend 1981-2001."  
  
Kai sat there for a long time letting the news sink in. Mariah was dead, she'd died a year ago, why hadn't Rei told anyone, or maybe it was just Kai who didn't know. Even with the tragic news of Mariah's death on his mind, his heart sang. And at that moment a surge of courage, self happiness and love of all things, shot up into his body with a sensation of nothing he's ever experienced. And at that moment he knew he had to do something to show Rei he wanted to be with him. And even if he got rejected, no he wouldn't think about that. And off he went on his marry way to think of something to do for Rei.  
  
********  
  
Rei woke up with a start his body covered in a cold sweat. He'd had the nightmare again. The cause for all the nights up on the roof. It was the night Mariah died. Every time he fell asleep he relived the memory of the horrible night when she died. Every single tiny detail, each drop of blood, each squeak of the bed, and, oh, will that scream haunt him forever. He hears it night and day all the time, it haunts him everywhere he goes and it's so much worse now that he's so close to her. One thing helped though, the fresh air, the wind in his hair, and the ability to see over the horizon.  
  
Rei stood up on the ledge of the roof his arms spread out to his sides his head thrown back the wind blowing at him as he stood. His eyes closed he imagined himself soaring on the wind free of everything. Free from the world, from emotion, from people, and most of all from his problems. He could be free with one simple push.  
  
******  
  
Kai skipped merrily back to the hotel, Okay so maybe he didn't he couldn't stand to be seen in public doing that. But he did march a little softer and there was something pulling at the corners of his mouth. He had it all planned it was perfect, it was what Kai knew Rei had always wanted to do. Most cats might be bound to keep all four feet on the ground, but like the saying says "you are what you eat."  
  
When Kai got back up to the hotel room Rei wasn't there. But Kai knew where he was, he was always there, he could always count on finding Rei on the roof. So he headed out the door and up to the roof.  
  
******  
  
Rei was standing there his toes dangling dangerously over the edge the rest of his feet safely on the edge.  
  
Rei was lost in his own world till he heard the door to the roof swing open. Turning around to see who it was Rei lost his footing.  
  
******  
  
MWH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I SHALL TORCHER U ALL WITH AN EVIL CLIFFHANGER! *pets pretty pussy on lap* we shall take over the world with cliff hangers!! MWH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. An unwanted Freind

Holy Hell it's been 8 months since I last updated I just relized that. How bad am I. I'm so sorry. Man I feel bad and still I'm having writers block.  
  
Feelings untold 5!  
  
Kai saw Rei turn towards him and slip. He didn't know what to do so he ran towards were Rei was falling, everything was going so slow for Kai he could see the sweat on his skin slowly flowing out his pores as he reached for Rei's falling body. Reaching towards Rei he grab his arm. Feeling a sharp tug on his arm Kai knew that Rei had stopped falling, using all his strength Kai hoisted Rei back onto the safety of the roof.  
  
Both boys stood across from each other doing nothing looking into each other's eyes. Rei was the first to break the silence lowering his head he whispered, "Thanks."  
  
Huffing and Puffing Kai looked at Rei a single tear sliding down his cheek. Kai felt the hole in his heart grow deeper knowing that he could never be with him even if he did try. But oh would he try. Taking a deep breath and mustering up all the courage he could he replied, "It was no problem."  
  
The two boys stood there in an awkward silence for some time neither knowing quite what to do.  
  
"About before." Kai began nervous, "I'm not going to say it was an accident or say that I'm sorry, because I'm not, actually I quite liked kissing you. I've been wanting to do it for a while, and would love to do it again."  
  
Rei's head shot up and he looked at Kai. 'He did not just say that,' Rei thought to himself. 'Although I can't say I didn't feel something, but what?'  
  
"You can't say that, I'm married." Rei retorted a bit angry with Kai.  
  
Kai looked at Rei, he's so cute when he's angry, "No your not," Kai whispered, Rei barley catching what he said.  
  
"What did you say! Yes I am you were there at the wedding!" Rei practically yelled.  
  
Kai looked at his feet, "I know she's dead."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Yeah, I went back to the graveyard today and saw what you where looking at. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's not your fault. I don't know what to say."  
  
"I'll keep it secret if you want, but, I just want to know why you didn't tell us?"  
  
"Telling you would finalize it, really bring the reality that she's dead and I'll never see her again. I loved her so much."  
  
"I know you did, but you got to learn to get over it."  
  
"Yeah your right, I know I need to, but I find it so hard."  
  
"Then let me help, let me help you forget."  
  
Rei stood looking at Kai not knowing what to say, for some odd reason he wanted Kai to. "Okay."  
  
OMG, did Rei just say what I think he said, Kai thought to himself, this was the best day of his life. Opening his arms he wrapped them around Rei.  
  
This feels good Rei thought as he tucked his head into the taller boy's shoulder. He could live with this, then letting loose he began to cry about everything.  
  
*****  
  
The dark figure stepped off the plane, a smirk masking his face. He remembered this place and everything about it, especially the colors black and pink.  
  
*****  
  
Rei and Kai sat cuddling together watching TV together. It had been a long and trying day. Rei had told him all about how Mariah died and who did it and he was sick. Kai could have never imagined that he could do such a thing to the person Rei loved all out of jealousy. Even Kai had almost let a tear slip as Rei told him the story. But no matter how much he cared for Rei they would never be more than friends and he knew that so he still chose to hide his emotions.  
  
The close proximity of the two was making Kai very uncomfortable. Rei had just poured his heart out to him and still Kai couldn't get over the feelings he was having. He wanted to hold Rei closer, and rock his to sleep. Let his world slip away so it was only the two of them. He wanted Rei to feel the same way he did.  
  
Rei felt strangely comfortable in Kai's arms, complete was the better word. He didn't know how to explain the way he felt, but it felt like it did when he was with Mariah.  
  
Rei moved closer into Kai's warm inviting body, to both of their surprise.  
  
*****  
  
The Dark figure watched from across the street, watching the two-cuddled Rei moving closer. No matter what he did Rei didn't get the message that he was his. It would just mean he had another person to take care of.  
  
*****  
  
Kai woke up with Rei wrapped in his arms, his own head resting on Rei's which was laid on his chest. They must have fallen asleep watching TV or this was a dream. Either way he wanted to enjoy it so he didn't wake Rei up.  
  
Kai loved the feeling of having Rei in his arms but he couldn't afford to have him wake up in his arms. So laying Rei down on the couch, Kai covered him with a blanket gave him a small kiss on the forehead and left.  
  
*****  
  
It was about his hundredth lap of the Olympic sized swimming pool. And no matter much he cramped or hurt he couldn't stop thinking about Rei. It was bad now he couldn't believe that it had gotten so bad. After his little chat with Rei he only began to love him more. But he can't anymore, Rei has made it clear that he's done with love. He said he was afraid of love but wouldn't elaborate.  
  
Kai crawled out of the lap pool, grabbed his towel and headed to the change rooms.  
  
As he entered the change room the hot steam of running showers hit his face and he headed to take his own shower. Under the hot stream of water Kai began to run his blue hair with shampoo, his head leant back and eyes closed. He still couldn't stop thinking about Rei. His golden eyes, his silky long hair, his chiseled body and oh the way he smiles and laughs.  
  
*****  
  
Rei woke up to the sound of the door opening. He slowly sat up and stretched his arms out.  
  
"Your awake," He heard Kai state. What was that in his voice though.  
  
"Yeah," He replied letting out a long yawn. "How long have I been asleep?"  
  
"A couple hours, Why?"  
  
"Just wondering."  
  
Kai began to snicker trying to hold back a laugh that was threatening to burst out. Kai stood doubled over a hand covering his mouth to stifle the laugh.  
  
"What's wrong?" Rei asked  
  
All Kai could do was point at Rei. He'd finally let the laugh come fully out and was giggling he but off on the floor as Rei looked at him panic stricken.  
  
Rei followed Kai's pointing finger to his hair, which was a mess. It was half in and half out of his hair wrap and bandanna, half of his spikes where flat from lying on his side. "Damn," He whispered untying his hair wrap and bandanna.  
  
"Here let me help," Kai said still smiling. Taking a brush Kai sat with Rei between his legs and began to brush though Rei's hair.  
  
"You should really smile more Kai and I don't mean evily. It really suits you," Rei contemplated what he had said. He thought it really did make him look dashing.  
  
"I'll take that into consideration," Kai said continuing to brush though Rei's long raven strand of hair. "I must say you have lovely hair Rei," Kai commented bring a blush to Rei's cheeks.  
  
"Thanks," Rei mumbled under his breath.  
  
They sat like that for god knows how long Kai just continuing to brush Rei's hair, Rei off in his own thoughts.  
  
"I thought I told you Rei. You're mine."  
  
All the two boys remembered after hearing that voice was the sight of a black beyblade heading straight for their heads. Then black.  
  
*****  
  
Rei woke up with a pair of hand cuffs digging into his wrists behind his back. The sense of being paralyzed swamped him at the realization that he couldn't move his feet but came to the realization that they too had been tied. He was sitting in a chair and there was a hot spot light shinning down on his. He couldn't tell if anyone was around the room was completely dark other than where he sat.  
  
"What's going on!?" Rei questioned the foreboding darkness that surrounded him. He was sitting here bound to a chair with no escape his senses where on override with fear, his body sweating profusely. He didn't hear the approaching foot steps.  
  
"I thought I told you Rei that you were mine and you weren't aloud another lover," The voice sneered staying in the shadows, "I though after what happened to Mariah you would take my words for face value, but I see you just don't learn."  
  
Rei continued watching the shadows already knowing who it was, but wanting visual confirmation. Finally he saw the figure step into the light, slowly sliding one leg in his body following. At the sight of his captor all Rei could say was, "Lee."  
  
*****  
  
Sorry it's so short I just wanted to get something out for you guys to read because I feel so guilty for not updating in so long. I'm sorry I hope you forgive me! ( 


	6. Feelings Told

Okay just a warning Lee is so OOC its hurtful so I'm sorry I tried to slip some of his character in but it was kinda hard. Any who enjoy and sorry for the delay.  
  
*****  
  
Kai woke up to a ringing in his head and a giant lump on his head.  
  
"OMG," he groaned trying to sit up as he rubbed the bump on his head. As he finally fully sat up he remembered what had happened. The beyblade hitting his head and knocking him out. Remembering that he's been with Rei he quickly searched the room. "Rei?" he called out in a panic stricken voice. But Rei was gone.  
  
*****  
  
"Yes Lee, that is my name. But from your lips it sounds so joyous. But for the time being I would like to hear you call me...Lover, or My Lee. It's just oh so much more personal." Lee said demonically circling Rei's trapped body.  
  
"YOU PIG!" Rei screamed spitting in Lee's face. "You could never be my lover you killed my true love and RAPED her right in front of me you filthy ba-"Rei was cut off by Lee's hand.  
  
"Now, now, you know perfectly well that I'm your true love and I won't accept you calling me name's," Lee removed his hand and back handed Rei sending his head flying to the side, "You will learn to respect me and obey me, you got that?"  
  
"Yes," Rei managed out of his bleeding mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't hear you," Lee said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes...Lover."  
  
*****  
  
Kai didn't know what to do he was in a panic. He'd checked all the places Rei usually went and then some. Deciding it would be best to wait at the hotel, Kai began to head back to it.  
  
*****  
  
"So Rei...Do you know why I brought you here?" Lee maliciously asked.  
  
"No...Lover," Rei squeezed out.  
  
"Remember that night, I told you that if you ever had another lover that I would do the same thing to that person and keep you to me," He laughed an evil laugh, "Did you really think you could out smart me?"  
  
"What?" Rei said in surprise and laughed. "Me and Kai," Rei began to laugh hysterically, "You have got to be kidding!"  
  
"Oh I think your kidding it is so obvious the boy loves you and lately you've been showing some interest in him so don't say he's not your lover. I know you love him.  
  
'Did he really, could he and not know,' Rei thought to himself, 'Maybe.'  
  
*****  
  
Kai had been laying on the couch for almost an hour waiting for god knew what. So when the phone rang right beside his ear, he was a little more than surprised.  
  
"Hello?" He said picking up the receiver.  
  
"If you ever want to see Rei again you will come to the old warehouse by the docks," The strange voice said from across the line.  
  
"KAI HELP!" Kai heard Rei yell.  
  
"What are you doing to him? Who are you?" Kai said in a cool domineer not giving anything away.  
  
"Just be there!" He heard the other voice yell and then a click and the dial tone.  
  
Kai didn't even bother to hang up the receiver as he ran quickly out the door. He had to save Rei and quickly by the sounds of it.  
  
*****  
  
"YOU IDIOT!" Lee yelled as he quickly walked over to where he had left Rei. "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!? I TOLD YOU TO BE QUITE!" Lee backhanded Rei.  
  
"Kai isn't Mariah, he won't let you do what you did to Mariah," Rei spat.  
  
"I don't expect him to," Lee said smirking slyly, "But I do expect him to watch as I do what I did to Mariah...to you," Lee threw his head back and laughed with that leaving Rei alone to think.  
  
*****  
  
Kai ran out of the hotel and hollered down a taxi. Hopping into the taxi he yelled at the taxi driver, "Take me to the old warehouse by the docks, and as quickly as possible please!"  
  
"Right on it sir," the taxi driver said and stepped on the gas.  
  
*****  
  
"This won't work Lee!" Rei yelled to the darkness. Kai can't love me and I'm sure I don't love him, but that kiss we shared, Rei thought to himself, that kiss was like kissing Mariah. I felt that spark you feel when you are suppose to be together, Rei muddled through his brain, he does seem the type I could be with, strong willed, handsome, proud and dignified.  
  
Rei dropped his head, his chin touching his chest. "I am in love with Kai," He whispered to himself.  
  
*****  
  
Kai jumped out of the taxi and threw some cash at the driver, "Here, keep the change!"  
  
He ran right up to the building grabbing the handle on a door and ripping the door open it almost came off of its hinges.  
  
"REI!" He yelled trying not to cry in his desperate hurry, "REI!"  
  
****  
  
"REI!" Was he hearing things right, Rei thought to himself.  
  
"KAI I'M IN HERE!" He yelled out. Maybe he could find him before Lee realized Kai had come. "FOLLOW MY VOICE! HURRY BEFORE LEE COMES!"  
  
He saw Kai burst through the door in a mad desperate way and start to run towards him.  
  
"Hold it Kai."  
  
Kai stopped right where he stood a mere 6 feet away from Rei, "Lee let him go," Kai almost cried.  
  
"I don't think so Kai he's mine now!" Lee said with an evil chuckle stepping out of the shadows a knife in his hand.  
  
Kai took a slow step forward hoping Lee wouldn't notice.  
  
"No, no, no, Kai," Lee said placing the blade in his hand against Rei's throat, "Don't you move!"  
  
Rei started to whimper tears sliding down his cheeks, "Lee let me go please!"  
  
"It's to late now Rei," Lee said stroking Rei's hair, "You are mine now and will be mine forever!"  
  
"Lee you're making a big mistake this is all wrong!" Kai said taking another slow step forward.  
  
"I don't think so Kai," Lee said sliding the blade slightly across Rei's neck, "I thought I told you not to move."  
  
A slight trickle of blood slide out from under the blade, "Lee," Kai said through his gritted teeth, "You let Rei go now!"  
  
"I don't think so Kai," Lee laughed sliding his hand over Rei's cheek and down to his chest, "I think I'm going to have a little bit of fun with our little Rei here." Lee then leaned down and ran his tongue over Rei's cheek looking directly into Kai's eyes the whole time.  
  
BANG!  
  
THUD!  
  
Rei let out a loud scream as the blade Lee was holding slide across his neck.  
  
Kai looked back and there was Lee lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Looking up Kai could see a group of uniforms standing behind where Lee had fallen their guns up.  
  
Kai ran to Rei and quickly untied him as the cops came up behind them to make sure they where okay.  
  
"Are you two okay?" One of the cops asked as a few of the others where surrounding Lee's body and another talked on a cell phone.  
  
"We're fine," Kai said holding Rei against his chest.  
  
"It's just my neck," Rei whimpered, talking was making it hurt even more.  
  
"Here," Another police officer said handing Kai a roll of gauze which he had produced from a first aid kit.  
  
Kai walked Rei over to a chair and sat him down unraveling a bit of gauze and beginning to wrap it around Rei's neck, which was already starting to heal.  
  
"It'll be okay Rei," Kai said a tear rolling down his cheek. Kai finished tying the gauze around his neck and kneeled in front of Rei, "I'm so sorry I got you into all of this, it's all my fault. I shouldn't have fallen in love with you, and gotten you in to-"Kai was cut of by Rei placing a finger on his lips.  
  
"No, because it made me realize something, that it was time for me to get over Mariah, and move on. And you where there," Rei leaned in and kissed Kai right on the lips.  
  
Kai was totally blown out of the water, his eyes where still open as he watched Rei's closed eyes he kissed him. Slowly Kai closed his eye and started to kiss Rei back, slowly taking Rei's lips into his own. Kai felt Rei's tongue slide around his bottom lip asking for access to Kai's mouth and Kai gave it willingly. Opening his lips Kai let Rei's tongue slide into his mouth and he slowly slide he own tongue out to meet Rei's and started to battle their tongues together.  
  
"Excuse me," Came a voice from behind the kissing couple, "If you don't mind me breaking up this touching reunion for a while we need to ask you a few questions."  
  
Reluctantly Rei and Kai parted from each other and turned to the cop who had been talking to them. Rei smiled and told the cop, "We've waited long enough, a little more time won't kill us."  
  
*****  
  
Kai lay panting on top of Rei, "Woah," He breathed out.  
  
"Woah is right!" Rei said turning under Kai to look up at him.  
  
They both laughed and began to share a passionate kiss, Kai's hand tangled in Rei's hair pushing his head up to deepen the kiss.  
  
"I'm so glad we finally got together," Sighed Kai rolling off Rei to lay beside him.  
  
"I am to," Rei said laying a peck on Kai's cheek.  
  
"WE'RE NOT THOUGH!" Came a yell from the room next door followed by the sound of a few heads being hit against a wall.  
  
Both Kai and Rei laughed as they snuggled up together and fell asleep.  
  
THE END 


End file.
